Dragon
Dragons can only hatch in a volcanic erruption. So they lay their eggs in volcanoes and leave them there. The most used volcano by dragons is Vano and is the most active in the world. A lot of dragons go to Vano once every 10 years to mate and lay eggs but only a few of them stay, because of the lack of food in the surrounding area. They then spread arround the world finding calm places to rest and hunt with the least competition as possible so they live far from each others nests Life Cycle Childhood 1 to 17 years During the childhood, dwarves learn it strictly from their parents. Too often let by their self, with the other child around the corner, throw between them self challenges to know which is the chief and play at wars with the other neighbourhood. In the house it is still strict and they follow the rules. Teen 18 to 24 years Dwarves are freed from their responsibilities to experience all their interests to find what they want to do with the rest of their life. They come to be back to the realm for their coming of age where they finally choose a profession. Adulthood 25 to 100 years It is at this time that dwarves are the most active, it is the time that they can get married and only after that they can get a house for their new family. They do what they have chosen to at the coming of age amd participate actively in the community. They also acquire the right to be part of wars. Golden Age 101 to 150 years At this age Dwarves are less active in general, despite they still continue to work at this period of their life, they slowly become less capable of work. Venerable 151+ years Dwarves become elderly and Mentor, more then active for the society as professor or guide and consultant for the younger. They still have quit a active mind at this age and generally do not accept their condition, depends of if they are still able to walk correctly or just be self efficient, aggressively. Habitat and Population Vylsamyr Mountains in Varakald is what they call home for the majority of them. There is still dwarves all around the world due to the right that they acquire to try whatever they want before their coming of age. Some choose to live along others. For those whom chooses to work for their society, they lives in a large and long mountain range that separate the Varakald continent in two part. Most of the habitable area are underground but still dwarves doesn't live only form stone and fresh water. There are part outside where they cultivate and breed animals. From the outside it may only look like every other mountains, but if you enter you may loose yourself, for you it could look like the great Diet Dwarves are omnivorous, but they vastly prefer meat to other kinds of foods. Since many of them live in caverns most of their sustenance comes from mushrooms, underground animals and insects. They will eat green vegetables if necessary, but despise the taste. Their favorite drink is Ale Culture and Society Most of the dwarvish culture is based around Mining, Crafting and War. They are a very proud and honorable people. Most Dwarves are selfish and greedy and will focus on being the best individual instead on being the best group of individuals. This kind of mentality causes some feuds between Dwarves and wanting to defend their honor, the most common way to resolve these feuds are by dual. Dwarves see death as the ultimate test and facing death with courage is something very important to protect your family's honor. Death rites have varied with time and religion, but the two most common ways have been through funeral pyres or Death Pits, extremely deep holes naturally found in the ground, where the bodies are thrown to feed the mountain. Sub-Species Duergar Some Dwarves spend their lives underground without seeing sunlight, after a few generations these Dwarves are considered Duergar. Their skins have a gray tint and they can see better in darkness, but they also develop an intolerance to sunlight, making it extremely difficult for them to go back to the surface. Duergar consider themselves the only "true" Dwarves. Gurps Template